Intertwined
by CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: As Tali and Lizzie are growing up, crime doesn't stop. As their crime-fighting parents team up once again, what happens when the duo find themselves right in the middle of it it all? Sequel to Paths Crossed.. takes place about 14 years later. Let me know what you think!


**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I've posted a new story and I've been working on this for a while now. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter! I'm not done writing the story, I'm expecting it to be much longer than my previous one. The girls are now 17 and seniors in high school! You don't need to know the plot of Paths Crossed to understand the plot of this story. Feel free to PM if you have any questions!**

* * *

"Liz!" She stirred in her sleep. "Lizzy! ELIZABETH JOHANNA CASTLE!"

Liz jumped up in her bed, she checked her alarm before groaning. She forgot to turn it on the night before and now she's going to be late for her first day of school. She grabbed the first pair of clothes she saw in her closet and raced downstairs. She saw her book bag and grabbed it before heading out the door. She ran straight into her dad who was carrying bagels and some coffee.

"Woah, woah. Where are you off to speedy?" Castle asked, trying to clean the spilled coffee from his shirt. He set the bagels and coffee down before turning to Liz with a smirk on his face.

"So sorry Dad! But I'm late and I cannot be late on my first day of senior year. Can you drive me? Can I take the car? Never mind, I should be fine if I leave right now. Why are you laughing?" Liz asked her father.

"He's laughing because he reset the time on your alarm." Liz's mother told her, walking into the room. She walked over to grab her coffee and a bagel, then she gestured to the living room clock, it read 7:00.

"Daddy! How could you do that to me?! And you," she turned to her mother, "you were in on it! I can't believe my own parents would do this to me." She turned around and headed back to her room where she can change, but not before grabbing a bagel with her.

"You know she looks exactly like you when she's mad. I would hate to see her when she's furious." Castle said to his wife.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She said to him.

Liz was getting ready upstairs and blasting show tunes. Today's soundtrack was Hamilton, one of her favorites. When she was younger, she never got enough of the story of how her father took her mother on a date to see the show. Martha loves to think that her influence has finally rubbed off on someone in the family. She stared at her reflection. According to her mother and grandfather, she was the spitting image of her maternal grandmother. Light brown hair, steely, determined blue eyes and pale skin. She was also just as stubborn and determined.

The second time she descended the stairs, refreshed and ready. She stopped to see her parents, lip-locked.

"Gross, guys, get a room!" Her mom broke away first, her face flushed.

Castle laughed, "Excuse me, this is my house. Every room is my room. You ready?"

"Yes," Liz said, grabbing another bagel and slathering cream cheese on it. She grabbed her bag, kissed her parents goodbye and headed out of the loft.

She put in her headphones and began her commute to school. Getting to her school in Brooklyn took about an hour. Her father didn't understand why she chose a school that far away, considering there were much closer and smaller private schools around their home. Her mother, however, supported her decision. Kate thought that some distance would be good for her daughter, especially since she's going to a public school full of 5000 different kids. Kate liked knowing that they would be able to share the experience of going to a large public school.

While walking to the subway station Liz had a feeling someone was following her. She took a few left turns to confuse her stalker, but she still felt their presence. Her hand found her hidden knife, Rule 9; never go anywhere without a knife. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around, ready to face her attacker.

"Hey Lizzie, wait! It's just me!" an attractive boy put his hands up trying hard not to laugh.

"Max! You know not to sneak up on me like that." Liz has had a crush on him since when they first met. Max was the perfect guy. He was tall, dark-haired, with brown eyes that looked deep into your soul when you spoke to him. Liz's favorite feature of his was his smile, which was big and bright enough to light up a room. They've been a part of student government since they were freshmen. Liz didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, so she never told him about her feelings.

"Why didn't you wait up for me?" Max scolded Liz, "We've always started the school year together. What happened?" He seemed concerned.

"My dad decided to play a joke on me. Sometimes I think Alexis and I are the parents of the family. Then again Alexis is a parent of her own so that's understandable. You know the new baby is so cute, she just turned seven months yesterday. And Alexis is still working hard at the PI's office, she's doing _so_ well." Liz was a nervous talker, she babbles and doesn't know when to stop.

"Okay, okay I get it. What's up? What are you so nervous about? Is it the start of senior year? You can tell me." Max asked her, he grabbed her hand and steered her towards the subway station. He also grabbed the bagel from her free hand, knowing that it was for him.

Liz blushed at the contact, "I am a little worried about how this year is going to turn out. We're going to be applying for colleges soon, and you know that with my grades, I might not make it into anything great. Schoolwork, on top of student government, I don't know how I'll be able to handle it." She confessed to him. "I don't know how you do it."

They got on the train and found seats. Max turned to her and said, "I can't believe you just said that to me. You are the most hardworking person I know, and as for me, you just need to know when to step away and ask for help. It's not a sign of weakness, but a sign of strength."

She stared at him, "Aw man, how lucky am I to have you as a best friend?"

Max laughed and put his arm around her, "Well I'm second only to Talia."

Liz laughed and patted him, "I'm so happy you know where you stand."

* * *

"_It's just me, myself, and I. Solo ride until I die_" Talia hummed to herself as she was walking through the office. She saw her father sleeping at his desk and grinned. She grabbed a pen and moved closer to him. Agent McGee was at his desk, looking on with an amused expression, anticipating what was to come. Talia tiptoed towards her father and stuck the pen in his ear. Agent DiNozzo yelped and leaped from the desk with his gun drawn. He looked over to see his daughter with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Oh ho, you're going to regret that." He growled at her. She screamed and ran behind McGee's desk. He stood, protecting his goddaughter.

"Let me at her, McGee."

"No."

"It's okay Uncle McGee, I can handle him." Tali moved from behind her uncle and crouched in a protective stance, ready to pounce.

"Ooh I know that look, would not want to face that look again. It's deadly. Don't worry mini-me, I'll get you when you least expect it." Tony laughed and returned to his desk. He looked around the squad room.

"Where's Bishop, McGee?"

"Sorry, DiNozzo, I needed her input for a case. Considering you guys have nothing to do, I asked for her help." Ziva walked down the stairs from MTAC with Bishop behind her. Talia stood up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Imah, when are we going home?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure, you might have to go with your father, and we've just developed a new lead in my case," Ziva said to her daughter. Just as she finished, DiNozzo's desk phone rang.

"Dead petty officer at the Pentagon, gear up." He commanded his team. They grabbed their bags and left Ziva and Talia in the squad room.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I need to get back to work." Ziva kissed her daughter and left the squad room, back to where her own team was waiting for her.

Tali plopped herself at her father's desk and sighed. When her mother returned from Israel, Vance offered her old job back. She accepted it with one condition: She'll work under another team leader. Vance approved, and they went to work. McGee welcomed her back with open arms. Gibbs chastised her and Tony for their relationship, reminding them of Rule 12. Abby was perhaps the hardest to apologize to. She refused to forgive her for abandoning everyone at NCIS, and especially refused to forgive her for breaking Tony's heart. Ziva and Abby had talked for hours while Ziva explained everything. Once Ziva brought Tali to Abby, she was in love.

As time went by, Gibbs thought it was time for him to finally retire, content with the fact that he will be leaving his team in capable hands, Tony DiNozzo. Ziva also managed to become her own team leader shortly thereafter.

A few years later they decided to make it official and get married. It was a small and lovely ceremony with only a few guests. McGee was Tony's best man, and Abby was Ziva's maid of honor, Tali and Liz were flower girls. They've managed to keep their work life separate and to never let their personal life to conflict with their job.

Tali picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Gibbs," said a gruff voice on the other line. There was a commotion in the background, something like gunshots.

"Gibbs are you alright? Do I need to call Abba? What's going on?" Tali asked, worried he was in danger.

Gibbs laughed, "There's no need for that Tali, and I'm only at the shooting range."

She sighed, "I think it's time for you to live in a nursing home. You're a danger to yourself you know."

"You can put me in a nursing home when I'm dead. I think It's time for you to get a life, make some friends." He joked.

"I have Liz, don't I?"

"That's right, how could I forget? It's eight o'clock, isn't it time for your spike session?"

Talia laughed. "It's Skype, Gibbs, and of course, I completely forgot! I'll talk you later Gibbs, love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Talia walked over to her father's desk and turned on his computer. She sent Liz a message and waited for her call. When she saw that Liz was calling, she answered with a smile and immediately fired off questions. "How was your first day? Did you see Max? Did he look smoking or what? I want to hear all about it!"

An unfamiliar voice cleared their throat, "Hello to you too Tali"

The color drained from her face, "Max!"


End file.
